The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (London)
Premise The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is a own theme-park in London, where it started. This theme park is a HUGE expansion to the ones found at the Universal theme parks. It it owned by Time Warner. Areas/Attractions London Waterfront Attractions ''None'' Restaurants ''Screed and Sons - Bookstore and Cafe'' ''The Elephant House - Cafe'' Shops ''The Magic Store - General Harry Potter goods.'' Other Experiences ''The Knight Bus - Talk with the Knight Bus conductor!!'' Diagon Alley Attractions ''Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - Escape from Gringotts Bank on mine-carts.'' ''The Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade - Board the Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross station.'' ''Olivanders Wand Shop - The wand chooses you..'' Restaurants ''The Leaky Cauldron- British cuisine'' ''Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor - Ice Cream'' ''Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions - Gillywater and potions.'' Shops ''Borgin And Burkes - Death Eater goods'' ''Magical Menagerie - Animal goods'' ''Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions - Magical clothing'' ''Quality Quidditch Supplies - Quidditch'' ''Scrribulus - Wizarding equipment'' ''Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - Goods'' ''Weasley's Wizard Wheezes -'' Joke shop ''Wands ''''by Gregorovitch - Wands''''' Other Experiences ''Gringotts Bank Exchange - Trade real money with Gringotts Money.'' Ministry of Magic Attractions ''Harry Potter and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries - Tour the Ministry of Magic, but things go chaos when the Order of the Phoenix battle the Death Eaters.'' ''Arthur Weasley's Ministry of Magic Tour - Take on a wild elevator ride through the Ministry of Magic levels.'' ''Courtroom Ten: The Hearing - Now open for the first time, muggles can see the Death Eater hearings.'' Restaurants ''Ministry of Magic Foodcourt - Eat where Aurors eat.'' Shops ''Department of Magical Games and Sport - Quidditch goods.'' ''The Department of Mysteries Magical Goods - Wizarding goods.'' Other Experiences ''The Statue of Magical Brethren - Statue.'' Hogsmeade Attractions ''The Shreiking Shack - Dark ride through the Shreiking Shack.'' ''Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross Station - Transportation'' Restaurants ''The Three Broomsticks - British cuisine'' ''Hog''s Head Pub - british drinks. Shops ''Dervish and Banges - Wizard shops.'' ''Gladrags Wizard Wear- clothes'' ''Honeydukes - Snack shop'' ''Madam Puddifoots Teashop - Dishes and equipment'' ''Zonko's Joke Shop - Joke shop.'' Other Experiences Hogwarts Castle Attractions ''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - Soar over the world of Harry Potter.'' ''Defence Against the Dark Arts - Learn how to defend yourself!'' ''Albus Dumbledore's History of Hogwarts Castle & Educational Tour - Aboard magical vehicles and tour Hogwarts Castle!'' Restaurants ''The Great Feast - Buffet style food.'' ''Neville's Snack Shop for Midnight Hunger - In the Gryffindor Commons Room'' Shops ''Severus Snape's Potion Vault - Potions'' ''Filch's Emporium of Confisticated Goods - Forbidden Journey goods.'' Other Experiences ''Gryffindor Common Room'' ''Slytherin Dungeon'' ''Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom'' Forbidden Forest Attractions ''Flight of the Hippogriff - Soar over Hagrid's Hut'' ''The Forbidden Forest Expedition - Aboard the Flying Car, venture into the Forbidden Forest.'' Restaurants ''Grawp's Cave - Mountain food.'' ''Hagrid's Farm - Vegetables.'' Shops ''Hagrid's Emporium of Magical Creatures - Animal shop'' Country-Side '''Weasley Household''' Attractions ''Flight Above The World - Using the Floo Network with the help of Molly Weasley, fly over the Wizarding World!'' Restaurants ''The Weasley Banquet - Celebrate the marriage of Bill and Fleur.'' '''Godric's Hollow''' '''Malfoy Manor''' Triwizard Tournament Grounds Attractions Restaurants Shops Other Experiences